


Storms are scary (but not always)

by Spellfire01



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort, Dyspraxia, Dyspraxic Kurt Wagner, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Set a year after X-Men Apocaplyse, Storms, hand holding, short and sweet, this is just pure happy things and it’s 10/10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellfire01/pseuds/Spellfire01
Summary: Kurt can’t sleep due to a storm and finds a much friendlier one instead.





	Storms are scary (but not always)

**Author's Note:**

> I quickly wrote this before work because the idea popped into my head after reading a headcanon where Kurt is scared of storms because of his circus background and I wanted to write something short and sweet centred around that.

Even as a child, Kurt had never particularly liked storms.

They ripped at tents, shuddered and shook the metal of the caravans to much that Kurt had curled up with his mother for safety in case the wind blew them all away or stuck them down.

One man at the circus, one of the oldest and wisest members there had apparently been struck by lightening three times in his life. If he weren’t so wise then Kurt might not have believed him.

So, it wasn’t surprising that the young mutant had cocooned himself under the covers of his bed, tail wrapped tightly around him, the palms of his hands blocking his ears to try and drown out the roaring thunder.

He knew this was pointless, the school - though it had been destroyed last year and built back up completely - had stood strong against all types of weather thrown against it for as long as anyone had known, according to the professor, but...Kurt wasn’t any less unsettled by that fact, no matter how silly he felt.

It was just that though, silly. He wasn’t a coward, not by a long shot. When he had to, Kurt has always faced his fears head on.

So, following this resolve, Kurt decided that, after sounding a muffled squeak and screwing his eyes shut after a flash that flooded the whole room with light even through the curtains, followed by a particularly vicious crash not a few seconds after, he had had enough.

He had school bright and early tomorrow morning - or was it later today? He’d lost count of the hours he’d spent in hiding - so maybe facing the storm would ease Kurt enough for him to get back to sleep.

With several calming breaths and a few moments to collect his courage, Kurt kicked the covers off of himself - only barely managing to get tangled in the process - dragged himself off of the bed - stumbling just once and jumping nearly a foot in the air at another unexpected BANG! that sent his heartbeat skyrocketing and his fur standing on end - before he finally made it to the door, fumbled with the handle to open it as quietly as possible and shut it in the same manner after gingerly stepping out.

The school never felt eerie at night because of the copious students and teachers sleeping peacefully (for the most part).

It was a comforting thought knowing he wasn’t alone even as he tiptoed down the dark, empty hallway to the staircase with a brief pause to look out at the window at the end of the hall (the grounds, despite even his excellent night vision, weren’t all that visible with no moon tonight).

Creeping around the school always felt like an adventure, it gave him an odd sense nostalgia despite only exploring in the night ten or so times over the past year.(Mostly due to sharing a room with the most restless mutant alive while his broken leg was healing up, but that’s another story for another day).

Kurt ended up in the kitchen and wasn’t surprised to find another student sitting at the island on a swivel stool, looking out at the wide window instead of sleeping.

“Storm keeping you up?” Ororo asked in lieu of a greeting, patting the stool next to her without turning to look at him.

Kurt nodded, remembered that she wasn’t looking at him, then whispered a loud “Ja...Can you read minds now too?” It was too quiet - despite the howling wind - to not whisper. At least his quip made Ororo huff a quiet laugh.

After sitting down on the stool, wrapping his tail around it for good measure, he too stared out of the window at the better-lit grounds, trees twisting strange shadows around the kitchen with the few garden lights dotted around the grounds. They sat in a comfortable silence for a little while, before Ororo broke it with another question.

“Are you scared of storms?” She didn’t particularly sound concerned, maybe a little confused.

“No. Not reall-AHHMm!” Kurt’s case - as well as his surprised shout muffled by his hand - wasn’t helped by another FLASHBANG of Lightning/Thunder. He couldn’t tell if Storm had meddled with it or not to prove a point.

“You never seem scared when I use my powers in training.” It was a good point, but that was different.

“That is because they are your powers. You will not hurt me, and I trust you with my life.”

Ororo was quiet for some time, to the point where Kurt assumed they had fallen back into an easy quiet, before she spoke again. “Storms calm me down. They’re beautiful as well as dangerous.”

“...That is true. They are just so-“ Kurt, to his credit, managed to keep his reaction to the next flash and earsplitting rumble down to a small whimper and a flinch.

Kurt felt a hand rest over his while looking out of the window still. He looked down, nearly pulling his hand away in surprise only for Ororo to awkwardly wrap her fingers around his with a gentle squeeze. A comforting gesture.

“I would not worry so much. It can’t hurt you in here.” Ororo looked over at him, her expression a little more gentle than usual, as she raised her other hand to pat their joined ones three times.

“Back at the circus...” Kurt paused, his heart aching withhomesickness. He had tried to get back in contact with them to no such luck (not that he didn’t consider the school a second home already).

He tried again.

“Back at the circus, the storms would shake our foundations apart, I would be scared that it would lift us up into the air and blow us all away.”

They settled into a companionable silence once again, Kurt watching the branches dance outside the window, before the storm seemed to dissipate in seconds. 

A quick look at storm’s white, unfocused eyes gave him all the explanation he needed, and he moved his free hand to the pile to pat Ororo’s in thanks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, your comments feed my motivation lampreys and any suggestions or prompts for another one-shot will feed my inspiration hyenas.


End file.
